fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Chronos Archer
'-Here come, the new challenger! -' Chronos Archer: You know, I can harness the time itself. B B (Summer): But soon, you will be harness by myself. Chronos Archer: Perhaps, if you can harness the universe. Charges party's NP gauge by 10%. Increases party's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1= 7 |c6= 6 |c10= 5 }} |-| Second Skill= 80% chance to Overcharges party NP by 1 stage for 1 turn. Charges own NP gauge. Ignores Invincibility for 3 turns. Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Star Regen + |2l1 = 6 |2l2 = 7 |2l3 = 8 |2l4 = 8 |2l5 = 9 |2l6 = 9 |2l7 = 10 |2l8 = 11 |2l9 = 11 |2l10 = 12 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Locks the set of dealt Command Cards for 3 turns. Same cards throughout the skill duration. (Commands Cards do not get reshuffled when the skill is activated.) (The effect is removed if a party member is defeated; or Command Shuffle or Order Change is used.) Increases party's critical damage for 3 turns. Grants party Evasion for 1 attack, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Increases own arts performance by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Removes their Evasion and Invincibility buffs. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to enemy servants with Earth Attributes. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} |22 = }} Stats Bond Level Biography ", named by Einstein as "'Wuagyl'" that said to be born from Twice himself. But it's not killing him, even after this the Ring Serpent is destroyed. Wuagyl has a perfect structure, sentient and just powerful as "Yato-no-Kami". Not even Chaldea's Ghost can able to take Wuagyl down completely, then, Saraswati has to sacrifice herself to destroy it for good...but not long enough for me to take "The Seed" from Wuagyl and use it on newly reconstructed Yamata no Orochi, and fuse it with myself, so...the new Beast II is born! Still, I was disappointed that this place still has something that waits to be discovered, for example, '''Tiamat' 's hideout, the whereabout of Beast III/M "Mara", rumor about "White Giant", the identity of the divine spirit that fused with "Twice", Zhuangzi and "the record about Galileo journey to the Multiverse".'' But all of this isn't a matter for me anymore, because I was so closed to achieve my own revenge now, humanity will kneel to me and realize they own foolishness! --Prajñā Nakara, ended, The Clown-- "Now then, let's bring them hell..." |ex= He is the first servant that summoned by The Clown. His wish for the Holy Grail is nothing other than preventing the world to have a Nuclear Bomber, the weapon that said to be equaling or surpassing “Divine Constructs”, it’s a weapon that could bring the end of humanity. But in the other hand, he thinks his wish would be just a selfish and a hypocrite as he thinks he is a monster that no better to the humanity that he calls them stupid. Still, there is another wish that he wants to come true…to revive his own daughter and make her grow-up like normal girl. “One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as thought everything is miracle…that what I was said...at least, even I never believe in a miracle from humanity…but I do believe in humanity potential that could bring peace someday.” |apjex= Comment Yet another new fanmade servant, I hope you like it. (I'm too lazy to count it now) And then, here he is, Chronos Archer, or I should call him "Albert Einstein", while I apply his theory in his servant version, my relativity's mind blow, so take a lot at him. He can school everyone, Merlin and Tesla, and it's very Dawkward. Also, this guy is just dope as Two Main Cast, so was it has two Einstein in the story, technically, cuz that means Albert E. equals MC squared Well, that's enough of ERB's reference for now. He is a potentially most powerful servant and outsider, in both gameplay-wise and lore. Just like Ekaterina and Hanzou, he is one of the first servants that I writing the lore and gameplay. I really enjoyed and fun during making him, maybe because I open this song while I making him as well. For the full detail of his story, Chaldea's Ghost will fight other "Genius Six" like how Spider-Man fighting with Sinister Six in PS4's Spider-Man, this similar kind of fighting scene also apply with BB and her crew (Medusa, Brynhildr and Saraswati). His boss battle is somehow similar to and loosely based on Gate's boss fight during Rockman X6 (enhance defense part), at first, I want his fight looks like Kingprotea, but I decide against it because that would be too much. The main reason that Einstein helping "The Clown" isn't only his daughter, but also in order to overthrow "The Clown" as well, he, Hanzou and Cao Cao (probably Ekaterina as well) plotting by faking Hanzou's death and allow Ekaterina to escaped (but she was forced to join with Chaldea's Ghost). Later, Hanzou would disguise as Cao Cao as both are swap each other anytime, later, they would backstab "The Clown" and stop him. (That's said, Cao Cao has his own plan to take over "The Clown"...he's failed, of course.) Actually, there is the story about his daughter's ghost "Lieserl" that temporarily joins the Chaldea's Ghost for a while. And she showing to begrudge toward Einstein and she slowly would come to understand later on. About his Boss fight, you forced to use the team that full of Pandavas (include Karna, but minus Yudhishthira), all of them get increase attack buff, 5000 HP guts, death immunity, NP + 10 every turn and one hit dodge (every turn). While Karna gain increase NP damage up, Godjuna gain defense up. Bhima gain Ignores Invincibility. But on the other hand, Indrajit will have an attack up buff after his first bar is broken and after Indrajit's first 2 HP bar is broken, he will use his NP every turns, with a critical attack up. (As one hit dodge every turn, so, you have only to beware his critical hit.) Special Thanks to JoAlter for encouraging me and ask me about him (and allow Galileo to be mention), ArthurBestHusbando for allow me to use "a certain character" as a cameo and Koishi-Komeiji for some help. PS. If anything wrong or curious or even has any idea, please ask and tell me. |apex= The Monster without Name "Bwah ha ha ha! It's finally done!! I'm going mad and it is so... marvelous! ...no. The plan has only just begun... I'm going to bring all those ignorant humans into the dust! Those too idiot to understanding those two who just sacrifice their life to protect the foolish humanity!! I'll destroy this darn world that full of ignorant and lied...and then, I will create a wonderful world that we're no longer need to hide! I can't wait for it, right, Yamata no Orochi!" Chaldea's Ghost and other allies finally encounter with The Clown. “''Impressive! Look like all of the Lost Singularities that I'm created have already been destroyed! Well, I have nothing to use for those trashes...I don't' have more time to talk to you, or...should I said it's no need right now, right Sen?” "''I will say this to you, I will not lose myself as you said, but for now, defeat you is all we need to do!" “''We shall see, I wonder how long you could hide it, well, I will use Yamata no Orochi to break out into the real world soon at Shinjuku! And then, I will drive into Mage's Association and destroy them all, for consider those two as "heresy"!” “''Talking to him is impossible now, Sen, we need to stop this monster at all cost!” “''But more important...just who you are, why you do this?” The Clown drop his madly face and become serious. “''I don't have a name, or actually, I don't need the name...but I could say, I exist that separate from one of the first avenger of this world! Yes! That's pitful serpent that god consider it as "Evil"!” Kuzunoha finally realize something, her face is visibly shocked “''Don't tell me, you are really that person?” “''You know what, I have enough of those sickly idealism and god created the new world, now I will prove that I can do better than them, better than Crypters, better than Goetia, better than "God of Another Planet" or anyone in this world, and I will lead the new future of humanity!” “''This guy...he's out of his mind...” One hour later, something finally emerges to the real world Shinjuku, it's a Yamata no Orochi with The Clown standing on it! “Zelretch, are you watching me!?” }} Other Untold Storyline *The Servants that helping Chaldea's Ghost this time is Karna (same as previous Arc), Old Fritz, Yukimura Sanada, Ada Lovelace, Charles Babbage and "Lieserl" *The Servants on Albert Einstein's side is Nikola Tesla, Thomas Edison, J. Robert Oppenheimer, Leonardo Da Vinci (Rider) (she quickly change her side to Chaldea's Ghost), The Man in the Wheelchair and Erwin Schrödinger **Pseudo servant version of Twice H. Pieceman appear as Nominated King, but the spirit that fused with him isn't reveal. *The Servants on Black Blossom's Maid Cafe is Mysterious Maid S (Totally not B B), Medusa, Brynhildr, Saraswati, Tiamat (mention), Unknown (mention, most likely one of Kazuradrop's divine spirit) **Beast III/M "Mara" also mentions a lot, more than just once! *Zhuangzi also makes an appearance, but he sides with no one. *Boss Rush of Black Blossom's Maid Cafe's members. *Einstein reunited with his daughter. **Cao Cao betray The Clown, while The Clown attacks him back, it's turn out to be Hanzou as the real Cao Cao backstab The Clown. **Later, Cao Cao trying to take over the plan, but it's turn out Einstein isn't getting allow with Cao Cao either, neither Hanzou and Ekaterina. (as but for Ekaterina, it's because she start to bonding with Chaldea's Ghost and growing care about them.) ***And then, The Clown reveals to be alive... Trivia *He is the main antagonist of the Seventh Lost Singularity "Prajñā Nakara" and one of the major antagonists in my "concept" fanmade-story "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony", that set during 7 years after FGO ended. *Her voice actor is Hiroshi Kamiya, who was known for voicing Tieria Erde from Gundam, Trafalgar Law from One Piece, Levi from Attack of Titan, Koyomi Arararararararararagi from Monogatari Series, Ragna the Takashi Natsume from Natsume Yūjin Chō and Nozomu Itoshiki from Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei. **In Nasuverse, he was best known for voicing the '''Matou MTFK Shinji' **'I'm in despair, that's one fxxking Shinji has left me in despair!!!!' **Whatever, his is voice would be based on either Tieria Erde and Levi. *Link to his picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. *His image appearance was intended to be stage 1, his later appearance would be closer to Sci-fi. *Thank you for following my work, this probably my last work for "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony", for now, see you in the next work! **The Clown (AKA: Alter Ego of Vengence) was expected to be posted in 1 week, after LB5 is released, at least. Category:Blog posts